For My Love, I Must Avenge
by Nymartian
Summary: After a year of learning and adjusting to Earth, Ayela is finally called out for the Avengers Initiative. She finally meets the rest of the team, and feels an attraction to the Captain. Not only does Ayela find potential love and adventure, but finds an enemy in an old friend. Will this distract her from teaming up with the Avengers? Steve/ OC *Sequel to Ayela of Adranus
1. Prologue

**I'M BAAAAACCKK! Welcome all to the Ayela of Adranus sequel! Honestly, I didn't expect to upload so soon, but I did tell you that when I was done with the first chapter, I would upload ASAP!**

**So, all of you know that I said Steve would be the Avenger that'll steal Ayela's heart, but that doesn't mean there won't be Loki/Ayela moments. She'll see the real him, and will be shocked by what she sees.**

**Okay well, this chapter is just about the past year and what Ayela's done before the Avengers. Hope you all enjoy the prologue!**

**Prologue: The Past Year**

The past year had gone great for the two royals.

Micah had been registered in school with Zack and had grown to love learning about his new home. He had many friends, his best friend being Zack. He participated in many school activities and sports, his favorite being soccer.

As for Ayela, though she had much more to learn, had also adjusted nicely. Nick had them settled into a nice apartment in Los Angeles. With help from Cassie, Adam and even Natasha, Ayela learned how to use technology on Earth and she adored Earth fashions as some reminded her of home. But there were also times where Ayela was confused bythe Midgardian ways.

_"How do you like the dress?" Cassie asked Ayela, waiting for her to come out of the dressing room._

_Ayela walked out with a pretty black lace dress that ended above her knees. _

_"Wow that looks great on you!"_

_"You Midgardians wear such short attire." Ayela said, pulling the dress down more._

_"It's not that short Ayela, it's just made that way. Besides, you have long legs, which means this dress is perfect for you!" A group of handsome guys passed by the two and stared long at Ayela in her dress._

_"Why were they staring at us?" Ayela asked innocently._

_"Um, in case you haven't noticed Ayela, you're a freaking supermodel!"_

_" A super…what?"_

Cassie and Adam also helped Ayela with movies. Ayela's first film was Titanic and it'd become her favorite film out of all the ones she watched.

_"What is this?" Ayela asked her friends curiously._

_"It's a movie Ayela." Adam told her._

_"A…movie?"_

_"Yeah, it's like a book, except you can watch what's happening instead of reading." Cassie explained. _

_"That sounds wonderful!" Ayela clapped excitedly. "Which…movie are we going to watching?"_

_"Titanic." Cassie told her._

_"Oh no not that one." Adam whined._

_"She'll love that one."_

_"But it's a long girly movie."_

_"Adam…we're watching Titanic." Cassie said sternly to her friend. Adam pouted and plopped down on the couch. Ayela laughed cuddling next to her two friends._

_After the movie…_

_Cassie and Ayela wiped their still flowing tears as the mvie ended with Celine Dion's song. _

_"So what'd you think?" Cassie asked, sobbing._

_"That was so romantic! And so unbelievably sad! How can you Midgardian's watch something like this?"_

_"Some movies are sad Ayela. That's what they're made for. To make you feel certain emotions, that'll make you love it!"_

_"Oh. Can we watch it again?"_

_"Wow. You both are from different realms, and yet you two are just alike." Adam commented. Cassie threw a couch pillow at his face and the two girls laughed._

The only thing that Ayela loved more than movies was Earth's music. All rhythms, dances, genres, she loved them all.

_Ayela and Cassie walked down Hollywood during their shopping trip. Ayela observed the streets and was amazed by how many people she saw. Then she heard a certain type of music playing aloud. It sort of sounded like something she would hear back on Adranus, except the beat was a bit faster and someone was singing to it._

_"That sound…" she muttered._

_"What?" Cassie asked her friend._

_"What is this? That sound?"_

_"You mean the song?" Ayela nodded. "Oh…it's Shakira."_

_"Shakira?"_

_"Oh, she's a singer. She sings mostly Spanish music."_

_"It sounds like my language."_

_"You speak Spanish?" _

_"On Adranus, we speak Latin."Cassie nodded. _

_"That's very close to Spanish. This is one of her most famous songs." As the two walked down the street, the music got louder. Ayela then saw a crowd of people huddled into a circle._

_"What's going on?" Ayela wondered as she got closer. Cassie helped squeeze them by so they could see. Ayela saw both guys and girls dancing to the song of Shakira. _

_"They're dancing." Cassie mumbled._

_"This is how we used to dance back home." Ayela gave her shopping bags to Cassie and joined in. People cheered as Ayela swayed her hips to the upbeat music. Cassie watched her smiling, but soon Ayela looked towards her._

_"Cassie, come join me!" Ayela said._

_"No way." Cassie shook her head. _

_"It is most fun! Please join!" Ayela insisted, but Cassie continued to shake her head. Soon, Ayela ran towards her friend, forced her to drop their bags and dance with her._

_"Ayela, I don't- I can't dance!" Cassie said, yelling over the music._

_"Nonsense, you're doing great!" Growing confidence, Cassie swayed her hips more and the crowd went wild._

_"See there you go!" While spinning and swinging her arms, Cassie couldn't think of another time where she had so much fun._

Natasha had taught her a few moves back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and Ayela and Natasha grew in their friendship.

_Ayela blocked another one of Natasha's hits as she ducked to the ground, her leg tripping Natasha and the red head fell to the ground._

_"Not bad." Natasha approved. Ayela stood up and helped her friend up from the floor._

_"I've had training of my own, Tasha." Natasha's eye brow arose at the sound of the nickname._

_"Tasha?" _

_"Oh, well I thought I'd give you a nickname. I can call you-_

_"No no no, it's fine." Ayela nodded and handed Natasha a bottle of water. _

_"I see you two are getting along well." The two looked behind them to see Nick Fury stepping to them with someone else on his side._

_"Hello Nick." Ayela smiled._

_"Ayela, this is Agent Clint Barton, he works close with Agent Romanoff." Ayela looked closely at the agent and he seemed friendly enough._

_"It's nice to meet you." He said to her, shaking her hand._

_"Nice to meet you, Agent Barton." She said with a smile that he returned. _

_"Please, call me Clint."_

Phil also visited her and Micah often and grew very close to Micah.

_"Kick harder, Micah, harder!" Phil told him. Micah nodded and kicked as hard as he could, kicking the soccer ball into the white net._

_"GOAL!" Phil cheered, clapping. He high fived Micah and tickled him until the little nine year old fell to the ground laughing. Ayela watched from the bench, as she read a new book called Twilight, that she'd found in Cassie's collection of books. She giggled as she watched the two and grew sad as she remembered the times when her dad did the same to her when she had her first sword fight. She was around Micah's age at the time and he was so proud. _

_I miss you daddy, she thought._

_The sky grew darker and Ayela could no longer see the words in her book. _

_"Okay boys, time to head home."_

_"Aw, but Ayela-_

_"No buts Micah. It's very dark, almost dinner time."_

_"Could we come back tomorrow? Please?" Her little brother pleaded, his brown eyes big. Ayela laughed; she couldn't deny him._

_"Sure."_

Ayela was still getting used to living on Earth, but even despite the fact that she still didn't understand everything about the Midgardians, she accepted Earth as her new home.

Little did she know that she would soon have to save it.

**Okay, that was the prologue! I do apologize for the shortness but I didn't want to stretch it out. From these little scenes, you guys know what I'm talking about. So next chapter will be better I promise! Now tell me, what are some specific things you would like to see in this sequel? PM/ Review to let me know! I'll definitely take them into consideration!**

**Update soon!**

**REVIEW please!**


	2. Chapter 1: It's Time

**HELLO my wonderful followers! I'm very happy to bring you the next chapter! I was also so happy to see the nice reviews I got for the prologue! I love you all, you guys are the best!**

**LadyGryffindor313: Here's the update! Hope you enjoy!**

**foxface15: When I saw how many reviews I had, and saw everyone's excitement! I just had to update! It won't be like this all the time, but I will try my very best!**

**grapejuice101: This may be the first time I didn't show you the chapter before I updated! Now everything's a surprise for you! Hope you like!**

**Mercede216: No Steve yet, but I still hope you enjoy this one! Steve will come soon!**

**piperijanayalex: Glad you love it!**

**Piperijanay Alexandria: Not sure if you're the same person as up above, but still glad you love it!**

**Thorin's Queen: I remember you! Lol, hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Golden Eagle 603: Action will soon be coming up I promise!**

**MyraBrown: Glad you could join us! I'm glad you liked Ayela of Adranus and I hope you love this sequel as well! Your review was sweet and I'll definitely be looking out for your reviews! I will let you know if I need input, but I'd also like your opinions. Like I said in the last A/N, what are some things you'd like to see? Maybe, just maybe I can make them happen! It all depends on if it works in this story!**

**NO Steve yet, but I promise he will be here soon! Loki too!**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't, nor will I EVER own the Avengers! They belong to Stan Lee and Marvel! I would wish that Stan would let me borrow Captain Rogers though. Just for a little while? ...Please? :D**

**ENJOY Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: It's Time**

"Go Micah! Go Zack! Go go go!" Ayela and Cassie cheered on, watching Micah and Zack play their last game.

Zack passed the ball to Micah and as he passed it, Micah ran across the field, kicking the black and white ball along the way. He could hear his older sister cheering him on during his game and a big smile grew on his face. As he got closer to the goal, he kicked it in, finishing the game. The crowd went wild as their team won the last soccer game of the season. Micah and Zack high fived, jumping happily up and down.

"Nice kick man, you won us the game!" Zack said, patting Micah on his back. Ayela pushed by the huge crowd to get to her brother as she ran to him.

"Ooh, I am so proud of you Micah! You did it!" Ayela said, hugging her little brother as tightly as possible. "You guys were great out there!"

"Thanks Ayela. I heard you cheering for me during the game. I wanted you to be proud of me." Ayela knelt down to the ground to be closer to her brother.

"Micah, you know that even if you didn't win, I still would've been proud right?" Micah nodded.

"I just wanted to win…for you." Ayela could feel tears welling up in her eyes. The way Micah played; he seemed so passionate for the sport. To know that she helped inspire him to win, made her feel special.

"Mom and Dad would be very proud of you, Micah." She told him affectionately.

"Do-do you really think so?" He asked her in his sweet voice.

"I know so. It has only been a year, but you have grown up so much; so responsible, so strong." Ayela brushed her hand through Micah's short, soft curls. Micah hugged his big sister, trying to prevent tears from coming down his face. He opened his eyes and smiled; someone had come to surprise him.

"Phil!" he yelled happily, running to his friend.

"Hey there kiddo! Saw that last kick, perfect!" Phil said, putting two thumbs up.

"It was nothing, you helped me." Micah said modestly.

"Oh, well if was nothing, then I guess you don't need the present I got for you." Phil teased him.

"What? What did you get me?" Micah asked excitedly.

"Why don't you check by the car?" Micah ran off the field and into the parking lot to the S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle. Ayela stood up and stepped over to her friend.

"Ayela," He nodded to her.

"Hello Phil." She hugged him. "How are you my friend?"

"I've been better…before last night." Ayela looked at him confused.

"What happened last night?"

"I'll tell you on the way. We need you to come in." Phil spoke in a serious tone. Ayela sighed; she knew this day would come soon.

"Is…this about the Avengers?"

"This is about saving the world." Ayela nodded. She had only been on Earth for a year but she'd be dead before she let this world be destroyed. She and Micah had already lost a home; they wouldn't lose another one.

"Ayela, Ayela!" Micah yelled, running to her, a small bundle in his arms. "Phil got me a puppy!"

"You got him a puppy?" She turned to Phil, a bit shocked.

"Every kid his age should have a puppy." Phil shrugged. Ayela looked back to Micah who was playing with the small black and white Siberian Husky.

"I named him Balto, after that movie we watched."

"That's a nice name for him." Ayela tried to smile. How could she explain to her brother that she was leaving him?

"Um, Micah," she began, kneeling down again, grabbing both his hands. "I'm going to go with Phil. I'm afraid Uncle Nick needs me."

"You're leaving?" He asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, I have to. Something's gone wrong and they need my help. I wish I didn't have to leave you."

"Can't I come with you?" He asked.

"No Micah, this may be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. You'll stay with Zack and Cassie until I return. Okay?"

"You promise you'll come back?"

"Of course I will come back! I will always come back for you. Just you and me remember?"She said holding her brother's hands tighter. Micah looked at his neck and saw the small medal he got for winning the soccer game. He took it off his neck and put it over his older sister's.

"For luck." He smiled. Ayela hugged him one last time before she watched him run over to Cassie before walking over to her.

"Hey what's this Micah's telling me about you leaving?" Cassie asked.

"Nick Fury needs me at S.H.I.E.L.D. now. I have to help with something…important."

"Let me guess, you can't tell me?"

"I'm afraid not. Promise me you'll take care of him while I'm gone?" Cassie nodded.

"Of course I will." Cassie hugged Ayela goodbye.

"Please stay safe my friend." Ayela said to Cassie before walking away with Phil.

*FMLIMA*

"Ah, Ayela glad to see you got home safe." The director spoke as the princess walked into her apartment.

"Yes, thank you Nick. You called me in…Phil said the world needed to be saved, why?" Ayela asked, sitting down. Nick walked over to her, a file folder in his hands. He set it on the table opened and Ayela scanned the page shown.

"The Tesseract?" She gasped.

"You know of it then…"

"Yes, but…not in a very long time."

"It was here on Earth for decades. It's been stolen…by Loki." Ayela froze at the sound of her old friend's name. Loki…steal the Tesseract? It wasn't possible.

"L-Loki?" She choked out his name. Nick nodded.

"Last night, the Tesseract was misbehaving. It surges with energy and the next thing I know, I'm in a room with a God telling me about his plan to take our freedom."

"Loki said that? This- this is not possible. The Loki I know would never do something like this! He would never enslave anyone!"

"You've been on Earth for a year, Ayela. Time can really change a person. He's killed people; he took Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton with mind control and ran off with the Tesseract in hand."

"He took Clint?" Again, the director nodded to the princess, who was in a state of shock. Loki; her best friend Loki, killed innocent people and not only that, took Clint, who was apparently in a state of mind control. She felt tears in her eyes but quickly pushed them away, putting her head in her hands, looking at the floor. "I just…I can't believe this…"

"We were wondering if you knew a way we could contact Thor. We could really use his help…" Ayela looked back up at Nick and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I have no way to contact him. If I did, I would have done it by now, to make sure he knows I'm alive.

"So neither of them know you're alive?" Nick asked her. Ayela shrugged; she didn't really know if the Asgardians knew she was alive or not.

"I'm not sure. My realm was destroyed, so I just assume that they think I died along with everyone else on Adranus." Nick nodded and had an agent bring more files and set them on the table in front of Ayela.

"What are these?"

"Files on the team members. These were made when the Avengers Initiative was still in the works but, even though it was shut down, I still want to learn about who you're going to work with."

"What is it that you really want me to do Nick? Are you asking me to fight Loki?"

"For now Ayela, just learn about these specific people. We're trying to locate Loki now. I don't know what I'm asking you to do now, but when the time comes, what will you be prepared to do?" He asked. Ayela began to think as she watched the director leave her apartment. She took the files and walked to her room, sitting them on her bed as she took out a black pellum top, a pair black leather leggings and boots from her closet to change into them. After she was done, she looked through the files.

She first read about a man named Anthony Edward Stark, a billionaire genius who lived in New York. It said he was first known for taking over his family's company Stark Industries, which was popular in creating advanced weapons and defense technologies. Then he was kidnapped in the Middle East and when he came back, became Iron Man. The file also said that he was volatile, self-obsessed and didn't play well with others, not to mention that he was a ladies' man or a _playboy, _a word Ayela did not understand. But ladies' man she did understand. Arrogant, conceited, and egotistical were words that popped into Ayela's mind that seemed to describe a bit more than the words from the file.

_Well, he sounds like a fun person,_ Ayela thought sarcastically.

The next file she looked at was Doctor Bruce Banner, a scientist who was exposed to gamma radiation which turned him into a huge green monster, called 'The Hulk,' whenever he got angry. He had been hiding out to try and keep himself from having any…episodes. From the picture, he didn't seem like an angry person. But looks can be deceiving.

_I must remember to never make him angry…_

Last but not least was Captain Steven Rogers. Ayela didn't know why, but she seemed to stare longer at the captain's file than any of the others. Also known as 'Captain America,' Mr. Rogers was injected with a formula that transformed him into a super soldier. He saved the world during World War II and was the cause of why the Tesseract went missing for decades. The captain crashed his plane that contained the Tesseract and weapons of mass destruction into the Arctic. S.H.I.E.L.D. found him seventy years later and defrosted him.

_He was a war hero,_ she thought to herself.

While reading his story, Ayela couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was lost in this new world; just like she was.

_Waking up in a new time you don't recognize, must have been painful for him to endure._

The princess looked at the photos and was entranced by what she saw. A _very _muscular man with the kindest light blue eyes that she had ever seen and short blonde hair that was combed back. She looked into the gaze of the captain's photo and slightly smiled. She couldn't wait to meet the team.

With that last thought, the young princess closed the file and knelt by the bottom of her bed, taking out her hidden solar surfer. She touched it gently, remembering that the last time she was on her surfer was when she was back on Adranus.

_I miss you daddy…_

Ayela heard a knock on the door and she gathered up the files and headed over to open the door to see Phil.

"Phil…"

"Ayela, there's a helicopter waiting for you on the roof." Ayela nodded, handed Phil the files and headed back to her room to grab her folded up solar surfer.

Phil then led her up the stairs to the apartment complex's roof, where there was indeed not one helicopter but two.

"Two helicopters?" Ayela asked.

"Oh one's for me."

"You are not coming with me?"

"No I have to uh- get Stark."

"From what I have read in his file, Mr. Stark doesn't seem very…cooperative."

"Oh he's not…but it's a bit better than grabbing Banner. That's Natasha's job."

"Will she be alright?" Ayela asked warily.

"She can take care of herself. Plus, she has back up."

"Will I see you at the other base?"

"I'll be there. Have a safe trip."

"You as well Phil." Ayela nodded to her friend as she walked onto the helicopter and sat in one of the seats, resting her head, and slowly falling asleep as the helicopter flew back into the sky.

** END OF CHAP 1!**

**So...how am I doing so far? Please let me know! Okay, so if my calculations are correct, Steve should be here...next chapter! Hopefully, I'm correct. I will know once I start writing Chappie 2!**

**Lots of reviews, faster update!**

**So REVIEW!**

**Links on Profile!**

**-Nymartian :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Team

**Hello my darling followers! I know it's been a month, but I just started my spring semester of college and unfortunately, the first few weeks are always the hardest! But I felt an Avenger vibe run through my body today so I finally decided to upload again! Please enjoy and review!**

**Now the best thing in this chapter, she meets Steve! **

**grapejuice101: I know it wasn't as fast as it should've been, but hope you like this chappie!**

**Mercede216: Thank you! I wanted to make sure to write what Ayela was going through for the last year. Going to one of her brother's games seemed a bit fitting! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Piperijanay Alexandria: Glad you're in love and I hope I hear more from you! Hope you fall deeper in love with the story and upcoming plans I have for Steve and Ayela!**

**ValkryieMerlia992: Just a tiny bit of Steve/Ayela action, but they do meet so that's a start! Enjoy!**

**Golden Eagle 603: Yes the Steve/Ayela meeting, and she meets Bruce! Next chap, she'll meet Tony and Thor...maybe even Loki?**

**RememberingYesterday: They'll continue to assemble into the next chap so be prepared!**

**whitefyrefoxxy: Next chap she'll meet the rest of them. This time it's just Steve and Bruce!**

**LadyGryffindor313: In this chap, she meets both Dr. Banner and Steve! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Guest: Keep coming back for more, I encourage it!**

**MyraBrown: I will be waiting to hear from you every chap and awaiting your ideas! I will always reply to my reviewers! the least I can do! :D**

**Slightly Crazy Author: Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

**Unknown Cookie: Yes, this isn't a Loki romance, but he does have feelings for her. Ayela just can't see herself reciprocating those feelings! They've always been close, but she's never seen him romantically! This is a Captain romance (he's always been my favorite Avenger other than Tony) and Ayela/Tony would NEVER work. Friends is the closest thing they can ever be but I can see Tony flirting with her. Now as for Jane, I can't really see a place for her especially since this is following the movie and Thor wants Jane safe and far away from the danger! There will be a moment where Thor tells Ayela about everything that happened in the past year, which will include Jane! Please enjoy this chappie!**

**Agent Rossi: Please do! I'd love to have you as a follower/reviewer of this story! Thank you also for your awesome comments on my story! Enjoy this chap!**

**AND NOW FOR CHAPTER 2!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Team**

"Ayela…Ayela wake up." Ayela could feel someone nudging her awake as she opened her eyes.

"Tasha!" She unbuckled herself from her seat and hugged her friend.

"It's been a while, Ayela." Natasha smiled.

"Yes it has been. I'm glad to see you are okay. After Phil told me you were to grab Dr. Banner, I was a bit worried for you." She talked to her friend as they both walked out the helicopter.

"Well he hasn't had any…accidents for a year, but I did have to take precautions, nothing serious." Natasha shrugged. Ayela looked around and saw that they were what looked like an isolated army area. Probably camouflage for wherever they really were. There were men jogging and exercising, practicing techniques and firearms.

"I have something for you." Natasha told Ayela as an unnamed soldier came with a silver briefcase.

"What is it?" Natasha opened the case and showed Ayela what was inside: A black pellum top with leather leggings and black boots.

"This outfit is fireproof. Thought it'd be perfect for you." Ayela smiled and hugged her again.

"It is. Thank you." Natasha nodded. "So you ready to start your training again?"

Ayela nodded. "It has been a year since I've last used my firebending to train."

"Why don't you change and we'll get started."

*FMLIMA*

Steve looked over the holographic file of Doctor Bruce Banner as the helicopter flew him to S.H.I.E.L.D. He had finally learned how to use it after a while of confusion. He knew S.H.I.E.L.D. had advanced technology, but he didn't know it was this advanced.

Whatever happened to regular paper files? He thought.

"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" he asked the then present Agent Coulson.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erkine's original formula." Phil told him. Steve kept looking at the screen which then showed video footage of Banner's inner monster.

"Didn't really go his way did it?"

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Steve looked at the agent dumbfounded. It was then Phil had forgotten who he was talking to. "He's like a…really smart person."

"I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially." Phil said to his favorite superhero, trying to hold in his excitement. Steve gave him a smile, not really knowing what to say. He didn't see himself as a celebrity and was modest when people spoke up on his superhero history. Steve thought of himself as a normal soldier wanting to fight for his country; just a regular kid from Brooklyn.

"I sort of met you; I mean I watched you, while you were sleeping." Steve's smile became a look of awkwardness as he looked away from the fanatic agent. "I mean I was- I was present while you were unconscious."

Steve got up from his seat and stepped closer to the pilots as he looked out the window.

"You know it's really, it's just a huge honor to have you on board." Phil said, still awing over Steve.

"Well I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve said.

"Oh you are, absolutely. Uh, we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." He told the captain.

"The uniform?" Steve asked. "Aren't the stars and stripes a little….old fashioned?"

"Everything that's happening; the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned."

*FMLIMA*

"Hah!" Ayela yelled as she took another soldier down, kicking her leg into the soldier's abdomen. She flipped and blocked another's hits, striking him once in the face and watched as he fell to the ground.

"Good one Ayela! Nice work." She heard Natasha yell. She nodded as she took her solar surfer out her bag and unfolded it, turning itself on with a hum. Ayela stepped on her favorite ride as it rose from the ground and into the sky.

"Whoo hoo!" She yelled as it went higher. It had been more than a year since she'd been on her surfer and she had forgotten how it made her feel. As it flew in the sky, Ayela felt wild; she felt invincible. Most of all, Ayela felt free.

She jumped off her surfer, the air flowing around her as she felt the surfer return to the bottom of her feet. The surfer came closer to the ground and she saw the lit torches waiting for her. It had been Natasha's idea. She stopped her surfer about twenty feet above the ground as her fire lit up in her palms, and at her will, absorbed the flames from the torches. She made the blue flames bigger as she spread them into the sky, her blue eyes suddenly glowing brighter, signaling her power was high.

_Yes,_ she thought, _my power has grown a bit._

Ayela closed her palms and the fire evaporated immediately. She flew back down to the ground and stepped off her surfer.

"Impressive." Natasha commented.

"Thanks."

"Showoff." She turned and smiled when she saw Phil.

"Phil! You arrived safely." She said, hugging him.

"You can never stay out of trouble can you?"

"Now Phil, I was not in trouble, just training, no harm done." She smirked.

"Ayela, this is Captain Steve Rogers. Captain, this is Princess Ayela" Ayela looked to the figure next to her friend and stared into the eyes of the captain. Just like before, Ayela felt a pull and didn't want to look away. He was even more handsome in person, his kind eyes staring back at her. He held out his hand and she shook it, taking in the feeling of his warm and firm calloused hand around her smaller, gentler one.

Steve took the princess's hand and felt a feeling come over him. A feeling that he'd only felt once before. With Peggy. He gazed into Ayela's luminous cerulean eyes and became hypnotized. He had looked her over watching her train. Her caramel skin glistening in the sun, her dark hair flowing, her palms bursting with sky colored flames; the woman in front of him was too perfect to be real. Her formal title truly suited her.

"Nice to meet you Your Highness." He said politely with a smile. Ayela was slightly taken aback with his formalities but nodded to her handsome team mate.

"Pleasure to meet you Captain." She smiled back at him.

"Your ability…it's unlike anything I've seen. Your really are extraordinary." Ayela's cheeks burned red at his compliment. She had been given the same awes and comments from others, but it seemed even more special coming from him.

"Thank you." Ayela noticed Steve looking behind her and turned as she saw Dr. Banner, looking around the area and seemed to be avoiding touching anything or anyone.

"Dr. Banner." Steve called out as Ayela followed him over to the fragile doctor. Bruce shook hands with Steve, officially meeting his first member of the team.

"Oh yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming. And you…are Ayela right?" the doctor said looking to Ava.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Banner." She shook hands with him as well.

"Yeah, I was watching you practice. Incredible power you got there."

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve said to him.

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about." Bruce nodded in satisfaction. He had expected much more questions on the 'Hulk,' but was happy that Ayela and the Captain had left it alone.

"Must be strange for you two…all of this."

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." Steve said, looking around the base.

"To me as well. I trained with the soldiers on Adranus. It looked a bit like this."

"Gentleman…and lady," Natasha said looking at Ayela, "you may wanna step inside a minute, its gona get a little hard to breathe." Ayela, Dr. Banner, and the Captain suddenly felt a rumbling below their feet and steadied their selves as the rumbling got bigger. Ayela followed her two team mates as they stepped closer to the edge to see what was going on. From what Ayela could see, whatever base they were on, it was changing.

"Is this a submarine?" she heard Steve ask.

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" The doctor asked and Ayela felt the urge to laugh. She could see gigantic propellers rising from the water as the base began to rise slowly into the air. It wasn't a submarine; it was some type of flying machine.

"Oh no this is much better." Banner commented sarcastically. This time, Ayela did giggle playfully and saw the doctor smile as they followed Natasha into the entrance.

"What is this exactly Tash?" Ayela asked her friend, scurrying up to her side.

"The Helicarrier, basically an air base. Since the ground base was destroyed by the cube we have to use this one." Ayela nodded, her stomach began to churn. Ever since she found out Loki was the one who destroyed the base and stole the Tesseract, she felt herself become sick every time the situation was brought up again. Loki may have been mischievous, but other than that he was harmless. Or at least that was what she thought.

She thought about the words Nick spoke earlier. Time could change a person, but she never thought it would happen to someone she knew and cared about. She just hoped and prayed to the spirits that the same didn't happen to Thor. Ayela's stomach ached again at the thought of facing her old friend.

Or the side of him that was unfamiliar to her. The dark and murderous one.

*FMLIMA*

Steve couldn't help but smile seeing the young princess laugh. It was a beautiful yet playful giggle and it made his heart jump. He hadn't known her for ten minutes but it seemed like he knew her for much more than that. He could see she was close to Phil and Agent Romanoff. From what he'd seen so far, she looked kind, yet adventurous and way different from the girls in his day. Not including Peggy; The Captain could tell Ayela sort of shared her personality. He walked behind her and watched as she talked to her friend. Steve smiled again. He would like getting to know his royal team member.

**AANNNDDD Chapter 2! Hope you liked this chapter and the Ayela/Steve meeting! I thought it was cute, but I'd like to know what you all thought! So please review...**

**PLEASE! :D**

**Plus, next chapter will bring much more excitement, maybe even some Ayela/Steve moments! I think even the reunion with Thor...**

**AND Loki! :} Can't wait to write that meeting!**

**Links on profile!**

**Again, please please please PLEASE review! They mean so much to me!**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunited

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I know that sorry is simply not enough because I've been gone for two months. It was definitely not my intention! For a while I had a bad case of writers block, but then I went to see Iron Man 3 in IMAX 3D last night and it was AMAZING! It made me remember where I wanted to go with this story and how to finally reunite Ayela with Thor and Loki. I hope you like this chapter and I promise not to be gone that long EVER AGAIN! With that terrible apology, please enjoy Chapter 3!**

**grapejuice101: Well he's not here quite yet, but next chapter there will be!**

**Mercede216: I thought the spark was cute as well. Ayela said in the first story that when she saw him, she'd know!**

**MyraBrown: hope you like how I reunited Thor and Ayela. A bit of Loki too, but they haven't spoken quite yet!**

**SafyreRaven: Reunion is here! Stark will be next chappie!**

**Guest: Glad you liked it!**

**Little-doodle-laura5663: Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for!**

**ValkryieMerlia992: There are a couple Cap/Ayela moments! Loki and Ayela won't be talking yet but there is a slight moment at the end!**

**xo-WolfGirl-xo: Hope you enjoy, what you were waiting for is here!**

**SherlockAvenger007: Thank you so much! Your review made my heart burst with happiness! I'm glad you liked the prequel and hope you like the chapter!**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: thank you! Please enjoy this chappie!**

**TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion: They meet in a way this chapter, next chapter will be much better!**

**Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista: more is here!**

**EnyaandEathenyl: I'm sorry! lol, I just couldn't. When I made the final decision to make this Cap/Ayela, I thought Loki could create problems if he were to also be in love with her. It's not quite a love triangle because she doesn't really feel the same way. But I hope you enjoy the story anyway :)**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS, THEY BELONG TO STAN LEE! Though I wish he would let me borrow Captain America and maybe Loki ;D**

***Newly edited***

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

As soon as Ayela entered the main hall, she gasped lightly in amazement, slowly looking at her surroundings with her mouth agape. Admiring the agents working from afar, she noticed that Steve was doing the same. The minute their eyes locked, the two looked away, blushing madly. Bruce had noticed the moment between the princess and the captain, while cautiously glancing around his new environment.

"Gentlemen…and lady." Ayela turned to the director and nodded respectively. With seeing Nick, Steve immediately took out his wallet and handed him a $10 bill, which made Ayela's eyebrows rise in confusion. Steve wandered over to the front of the ship, looking through the large window and out into the blue sky. Ayela shyly walked over to him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She said as she sauntered over to his side. He smiled kindly.

"I've been in ships before, but I've never really admired the scenery." Ayela laughed.

"Well considering that this planet is still new to me, I tend to look at all the details. The sky can be so flawless and peaceful." Steve watched the princess for a moment as she gazed out the window. She turned her eyes back to him and Steve bashfully looked away.

"We should probably see what they're talking about." Ayela nodded and followed the captain back over to Phil, Nick and Doctor Banner.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops…if it's connected to a satellite it's eyes and ears for us." Ayela heard Phil explain to Bruce.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Ayela noticed the slight worry in Natasha's voice and she knew it was about Clint.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Nick asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." The doctor ordered, taking off his blazer and rolling up his sleeves. "Do you have somewhere for me to work?

"Agent Romanov, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please?" The agent nodded.

"You're gonna love it doc. We've got all the toys" She said leading him down the hall. Ayela sat down at the table at the large table that was in the main hall since she was of no use for the time being. She knew that they were searching for Loki. Deep in her thoughts, Ayela could find no reason at all why Loki would suddenly want to rule the Earth and hurt people in that process. She'd seen the pictures of what used to be the New Mexico S.H.E.L.D. base and her heart had torn knowing that her old friend was the cause of such destruction.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." She heard Phil say as she let her thoughts fade away. She looked towards him and saw him standing next to the captain.

"No, no it's fine." Steve said with a shrug.

"It's a vintage set. Took me a couple years to collect them all." Ayela tried her best to hold back a giggle as she realized Phil was talking about his Captain America trading cards Natasha told her so much about. "Near mint, a bit foxing around the edges but-

"We got a hit." Ayela immediately jumped up from her seat and headed over to the agent. "Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent."

By his side, Ayela looked at the screen and at the face of her old friend. Her face was emotionless; she had no idea what to feel about finding him. Knowing he was on Earth, just a flight away, made her heart pump to its highest point.

"Location?" She to Phil who walked to her side.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." The agent said.

"Captain, you're up." Nick said to Steve, who nodded and Phil led him out of the hall.

"What about me Nick?" She said as she walked up to the director.

"It's not your time, Ayela. More will come later."

"Nick, he was my friend, I can stop him."

"All we need is to get him here. The Captain can handle that, we called Stark in to help." Ayela sighed in frustration. Nick put his gloved hand on her shoulder. "Ayela, I know you want to help. And I'm certain without a doubt that you could bring him here. But for now you stay here."

The princess nodded reluctantly and began to walk out of the hall and to her room.

"Ayela," she turned to see Steve dresses in a red, white and blue uniform and blue mask over his head and shield in his hand. She thought he looked very handsome in it and tried not to stare too hard.

"Steve. I love the new uniform." She said, looking him up and down. "Phil did a great job with his altercations."

She looked into his clear blue eyes from under his mask and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Steve, I don't know what Loki plans to do, but please be careful." Steve tried to ignore the heat that rushed to his face when Ayela's hand around his. She seemed so concerned and they and they had only met that day. He didn't want to be speechless for too long, so he nodded as he looked into her luminous cerulean eyes.

"I will." Ayela smiled lightly and let Steve go on his way.

***FMLIMA***

"You're on a ship?" Ayela laughed at the sound of Micah's excitement.

"That is right. I'm on an invisible ship that's flying in the night sky right now."

"Why couldn't I go with you?" Micah whined.

"I told you Micah, what I have to do, it's just too dangerous. I need you safe. You're all I have."

"But you're all I have."

"I know, but Micah I promised you I would return remember?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"I intend on keeping that promise. But you have to promise me that you'll stay safe okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, it's late you have to get to sleep. Head to bed, and I'll see you soon."

"Ayela, I love you." Ayela smiled and a single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it way.

"I love you too." She hung up the phone and lied down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was worried about Steve, worried about Micah, and hoped that she could keep the promise she made to her little brother.

"You worry too much." Ayela looked towards her door and saw Phil standing there with a smile.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"End of your conversation with Micah. You don't have to worry about him. Micah's perfectly safe with Cassie and Adam. No one knows their whereabouts except you, me and Director Fury. Everything will be fine."

"Thank you Phil. Did you come to check on me?"

"Afraid not. Ayela, it's your turn." Ayela stood up quickly.

"It hasn't been more than an hour. Nick's letting me go?"

"Needs your help. The Captain and Stark were able to get Loki, but we just got a message from Natasha saying that Loki was just taken by Thor."

"Thor's here?"

"He is now." Ayela's excitement grew at the thought of finally seeing her friend.

"I'll leave immediately."

***FMLIMA***

"I've put in the coordinates to Natasha's ship; you can find where they went from there." Phil told Ayela as she walked up to her surfer and stepped onto it.

"Thank you Phil, tell Nick I'll be back soon." She flew off as quick as she could, hoping that nothing would happen until she got there.

***FMLIMA***

Thor groaned loudly as he picked himself off the ground, glaring at the metal man that stood before him. The iron mask then opened up to reveal the real man behind it.

"Do not touch me again." Thor threatened.

"Then don't take my stuff." Tony remarked.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Uh…" Tony said looking around the forest, "Shakespeare in the Park?"

Thor smirked, hiding the anger he held for the iron man.

"Dost mother know you wear-eth her drapes?" Tony insulted dramatically.

"This is beyond you Metal Man. Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives up the cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way." Tony said, his mask returning in front of his face.

"Tourist." Tony muttered. As the words came out of Tony's mouth, Thor released his hammer and Tony felt himself flying into a nearby tree.

"Okay." Tony said to himself. Unknown to Tony, Thor glanced up at his brother, who was watching their fight with a smirk up on the mountain. He summoned his hammer and began to spin it but before anything could happen, Tony shot at him. Thor went tumbling into a tree, crushing it and losing his hammer again. Now very angry, the Asgardian prince summoned his hammer again, holding it up to the sky as a bright bolt of lightning and shot it from his hammer into Tony's suit, hoping to stop him.

"Power at 400 percent capacity." JARVIS announced, surprising Tony.

"How 'bout that?" He smirked. With his suit powered up, Tony once again shot at Thor, but the prince landed back on his feet. The two male heroes flew at each other, Tony grabbing onto Thor and forcing him to hit trees face on. After the two flew into a far-off mountain and a couple more trees, they then were sent tumbling back into the forest floor, now fighting in hand-to-hand combat.

"Hey!" a voice yelled suddenly as both Tony and Thor were hit by the shield. Steve looked down at them as his shield returned to him.

"That's enough!"

***FMLIMA***

Ayela had been flying miles and miles on end and hadn't noticed a thing. As she glanced higher into the shy, she smiled as she finally found the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship. The back was still opened as Ayela guessed that was how Thor got in and out of the ship with slight interference.

"Tasha." She looked around the ship and was surprised to see that there was no sign of Steve or Stark.

"Glad you could finally make it out, Ayela." Tasha said from her seat as Ayela approached her from behind. "Stark and the Captain followed Thor and Loki. If I were you, I'd start with the lightning."

"Thanks Tash, I'll find them." She flew out of the ship and gasped as she saw a large string of lightning shooting down. Thor was close. She flew as quickly as she could to the lightning before it faded away. She flew over acres of green forest and saw shots of white light, while hearing yelling of some sorts.

"Put the hammer down." Ayela could hear from afar; the voice sounded like Steve.

"Yeah-no! Bad call, he loves his-

"You want me to put the hammer down?!" She heard another voice say. Ayela gasped at the long unheard voice; Thor. Ayela silently prayed to the gods she'd finally found them. As she passed a large mountain range and flew down into the trees, Ayela saw Thor as he was about to hit Steve with Mjolnir.

"Thor no!" She yelled. But it was too late. Thor's hammer hit Steve's shield instead, creating a large echoing sound so powerful that it threw the four supers a couple feet to the ground. Ayela had been thrown off her surfer and hit the ground hard on her back. She groaned in pain, but picked herself off the ground as the others did.

"Ayela?" She turned to see Thor a few feet away from her, staring at her in shock.

"Thor!" She ran into her old friend's arms. It was a moment before he'd hugged her back, realizing that she was truly there. She'd missed his bear hugs and felt a few tears run down her face. Thor held her tightly to him, glad that she was not a dream. He separated from her and took a good look at her face.

"I thought you dead." He said, choking back any tears he held in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you believe that my friend. I could not find a way to reach you here." Ayela unwrapped her arms from his head and backed up a couple feet away.

"Has anyone else survived?" He asked. Ayela looked away from him solemnly.

"Just Micah and I. Everyone else on Adranus has perished." She spoke in despair.

"I'm just glad you escaped. I have missed you so." He said, hugging her again and Ayela gladly let him. After a very long year, she had not seen or heard from her friend and wanted to enjoy him while she could. Suddenly, Ayela felt eyes burning her back and she separated from Thor again and looked toward a large rock formation. She didn't know why, but she could feel someone's eyes on her; and it was coming from the mountain range. At first, she saw nothing, and thought her feeling a hallucination, but as she peered along its edges, her eyes widened as her eyes connected into the emerald eyes of Loki.

***FMLIMA***

Loki could feel the breath in his lungs halt to a stop when he looked into her eyes. The eyes that had haunted his dreams for many months. After seeing the destruction on Adranus, he thought he would never look into those eyes again. He saw the burnt bodies and forests, the castle in pieces, but he didn't want to believe that Ayela, his best friend and love, was dead. He never fully recuperated, just simply tried to forget. Forget the way she laughed, the many summers spent together. Forget the fact that he loved her with every fiber of his being. And there she was, hugging Thor, and very much alive. Many questions floated in his head. How was she alive? How did she escape? Was she the only one? But it did not matter. The only thing Loki cared about was taking Ayela as his own, and continuing with his plan to rule the Earth as king. But not alone; with Ayela as his queen.

**CHAPTER 3 EVERYONE! Next chapter, things will be getting better now that Ayela's reunited with Thor and Loki's finally in the picture! Hope you liked the Steve/Ayela moments I put in, I thought they were adorable!**

**Please review! Maybe it'll help me post faster! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**3 MONTHS! How dare I spend 3 months away from this story?! I'm sorry my fellow Avengers, I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. Okay now that I'm done with apologizing for being gone for so log, I now have to apologize for another thing...**

**the Ayela/Loki moment is not in this chapter.**

**I know, I know, last chapter I said that it would be this chapter, but as I wrote it out I realized that the meeting with all the Avengers about Loki was a chapter in itself. **

**There is some good news...**

**1. I WILL be uploading the Loki/Ayela moment tomorrow! It's already in progress! **

**2. The Tony/ Ayela moment is here! I dpn't know about you guys, but I was dying to write this moment!**

**I also have to say that I was a bit disappointed in reviews for last chapter...because I was so used to getting sooo many. Just saying...more reviews, maybe I can upload the Loki/Ayela moment faster. It all depends on how much you guys want it ;)**

**grapejuice101: lol let's just say...they don't...at least Ayela doesn't. But I think we already knew that ;)**

**TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion: Yes they are! Reunited and it feels so good...almost. Loki and Ayela haven't had their reunion yet.**

**Enchanted Elf: Sorry I couldn't update any faster :(**

**Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista: more is here! hope you like!**

**Amethyst sparks: I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for your compliments on Ayela and her world :) You're not the only one who wants to see the Loki/Ayela reunion, even I do! **

**Okay, on with Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass…thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant, boot." Nick said to the now imprisoned God.

Loki chuckled. "It's an impressive cage. Not built I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh I've heard. The mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man."

Ayela sat in the Helicarrier headquarters at the table, listening to every word that poured out of Loki's mouth. It was like she was listening to a complete stranger. The very sound of his voice made her insides cringe. Looking at his image that came up on screen, Ayela wanted to cry. Something was wrong with him and all she wanted to do was put her arms around him and help him.

"How desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you." Loki said, his voice echoing through the hall.

"How desperate am I?" She heard Nick growl. "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power. Unlimited power and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki hissed.

"Well let me know if 'Real Power' wants a magazine or something." Nick said carelessly. Ayela watched closely as Loki turned to the camera, as if he were staring right at her before the monitor turned black.

"He really does grow on you doesn't he?" Bruce said sarcastically.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve said.

"Thor," Ayela spoke up, getting out of her chair and stepping to her friend. "What is he up to?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of our worlds know. Loki means to lead them against their people. They will win him the Earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army from outer space?"

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce concluded.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce mentioned.

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell…along with one of ours." Ayela could hear the thread of sadness in Natasha's voice. She knew she was worried about Clint, she was as well.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him; he's not leading an army from here."

_That's true,_ Ayela thought. Loki was powerful, mischievous; he couldn't be taken my mere mortals unless he wasn't trying. But why _wasn't_ he trying?

"He has something else planned." Ayela muttered, her thoughts still running.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him." Ayela's eyes grew hard on the scientist.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor spoke up in defense.

"And my friend." Ayela added.

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha said.

"He's adopted?" Thor said sheepishly. Ayela turned to Thor in shock.

"What?"

"We'll talk later." Thor mumbled in her ear. Ayela reluctantly nodded, her eyes turned to the floor.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for-

"It's a stabilizing agent." Ayela turned to the hallway entrance to the unfamiliar voice. Tony Stark, dressed in a grey suit, entered the hall with Phil at his side. Ayela had to force herself not to glare at the billionaire as he walked in. She could feel the arrogance coming off him. She watched as he whispered a bit more to Phil before speaking to them again.

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." he turned to Thor, "No hard feelings, Point Break, you've got a mean swing."

He tapped Thor's arm twice passing him, before turning to her. "And I don't believe we've met. Ayela, is it? Or is it Your Highness? I'm not sure if you're all about formals. Pretty name by the way. And may I say pictures and video do not compare to the beauty of seeing you in person. I'm-

"Tony Stark, I know. I've heard all about you." She said, gushing sarcastically.

"Really?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh yes. Many at S.H.I.E.L.D. have warned me about your narcissism and oversized ego." His smirk immediately faded and Ayela smirked as she heard snickers coming from Phil, Steve and Bruce.

"Feisty, I like it. I can see why Fury chose you. Other than you being a beautiful fire princess from another planet-

"Your compliments don't impress me Mr. Stark."

"Tony, please." He interrupted.

"Mr. Stark, I've dealt with men like you on my planet for most of my life. May_ I_ say that I prefer men with a little more…personality and heart. So before I embarrass you more and destroy what little pride you have left, can we please get back to the situation at hand?" Ayela growled, her blue flames burning in her clenched hands and eyes glowing. Tony smirked again. This girl, actually woman, was impressive. She was indeed fiery, literally.

"I suggest you listen to the lady Man of Iron. She is like a sister to me, and any more of your consistent flirting, she'll get violent. But not before I will." Thor said with a glare.

"Oh Thor, such a sweetheart protecting me." Ayela smiled, kissing her friend's cheek.

"Anyways, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." Tony said, ignoring Thor's warning and walking up to the monitors. Ayela rolled her eyes and stepped away from the monitors as Tony approached, not wanting to be anywhere near him. She heard him mutter a couple demands to the working agents and everyone in the room looked at him confused.

"That man is playing Gallaga." He said loudly, pointing to an agent on the other side of the room. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

"How does Fury even see these?" He asked, putting one hand to his right eye.

"He turns." Agent Hill said.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony muttered, turning to the monitor behind him. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can easily get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked him.

"Last night." Ayela's eyebrows rose in both surprise and a bit impressed. She'd known that Tony was a genius, but she didn't know just how much. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

Ayela decided to stay silent. Sure, she did the reading, but did that mean she understood everything it stated? Not really. She was still being educated on Earth subjects; some were more difficult than others.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve spoke up and asked.

"He'd have to heat the cube up to 120 million Kelvin just to break the Coulomb barrier." Bruce answered.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony added.

"Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony said in satisfaction, stepping towards Doctor Banner.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve said to himself.

"I'm just as confused as you are Captain." Ayela said with a chuckle. Steve glanced at the princess and smiled, glad that he wasn't the only one who was lost. But not only in Tony and Bruce's conversation, but in her. Not only did he notice her playful giggle, but her eyes seemed to sparkle whenever she smiled; and it made his stomach flutter with such an old feeling. Only then did he notice that she was still looking at him and he glanced away from her, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said.

"Thanks." Bruce said with a frown.

"Does he always make others feel uncomfortable?" Ayela whispered to Natasha.

"Pretty much. He can be very blunt. But from what I saw you say to him earlier, so can you." Natasha smirked at her friend.

Ayela shrugged. "When I need to be."

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." The director said to Stark.

"Let's start with that stick of his; it may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said to Nick.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn the two sharpest men I know into a couple of his personal flying monkeys.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor says confused.

"I do!" everyone in the room glanced at the smiling captain. "I understood that reference…"

Ayela silently giggled at both of her friends but also praised herself for understanding a mortal phrase. But deep inside her, the sick feeling of Loki erupted again.

"I want to talk to Loki." She said to Nick, loud enough that everyone heard it. Everyone in the room turned to Ayela with a sort of shocked expression on their face.

"I'm sorry…what?" Tony asked.

"Didn't we agree the guy was dangerous?" Bruce asked Tony.

"Let me speak to him Nick."

"Absolutely not." The director said sternly.

"Please Nick," the princess begged.

"Ayela, I understand that Loki was a friend of yours-

"Then let me help him as his friend!" Ayela interrupted. "Nick, please, let me help him."

"Ayela no, Loki is dangerous, we've seen what he can do. You could get hurt." Steve added. On the inside, Ayela thought it was sweet that Steve worried for her safety, but even so, Loki was her friend. And she would do whatever it took to save him.

"Steve, I may not have seen personally what he's done, but to even know that my friend has done such things hurts me." Steve tried to interject, but Ayela spoke again before he could. "Please do not force me to believe that the man who was once my friend is completely gone. I can bring him back, talk some sense into him."

Director Fury tried to stick with his word, but with the princess's pleads and tears in her eyes, he couldn't help but give in to her request.

He sighed heavily. "You have fifteen minutes and no more."

"Agreed. Thank you Nick." She nodded to him with a smile.

"Ayela," she turned to Thor. "Loki is beyond reason-

"I must try Thor. I refuse to give up on him when I haven't even tried."

**CHAPTER 4 EVERYONE! How did you like? I wanted to put in some Steve and Ayela but it didn't seem to fit anywhere in this chap, sadly. I really wanna write more Steve/Ayela! They're such an innocent couple! Okay I know this question's a bit early...but a sequel may be in mind! Would you guys like that? However, if I write a sequel it will be in the form of a series of one-shots with Ayela. But I'd like to know before I really start planning...**

**Now the Loki/Ayela reunion will DEFINITELY be in the next chapter! I've already started writing and my initial plan is to post it tomorrow. So I hope everything goes to plan and I will still be able to post it. **

**Thank you for hanging with me my fellow Avengers. I love ya!**

**-nymartian**


	6. Chapter 5: Talking With an Old Friend

**I'm back! So soon? Yess! Forgive me for not updating yesterday, I had to go to sleep early because I was planning to go to the Teen Choice Awards red carpet! Unfortunately when I arrived at Universal Studios, I found out that the only fans that could get in to see the red carpet were the ones that registered to be seat fillers :( So that was a complete bust. But now I've arrived home, back on my computer to you. **

**TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion: It's here!**

**MyraBrown: I promised an update soon and I give it to you now! Thank you for your close observation! I changed my mistake as soon as I read your review! Hope you enjoy this chappie, I hope to hear more from you!**

**grapejuice101: Thanks for the compliment, please enjoy the Loki/Ayela reunion!**

**Guest: I'm glad you do! I think I just might! ;)**

**Lollypops101: Thank you so much! That means alot! I hope to hear more from your lovely reviews in the future!**

**Now this is the moment you all have been waiting for...the Loki/Ayela reunion! I had so much fun writing this scene because it was just how I'd imagined. Let me not waste anymore time!**

**Here's Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Talking With an Old Friend**

Loki paced around slowly in his newfound cell, thinking only of his plan and of Ayela.

His future queen. Bride-to-be. Whatever title he gave her, it sounded better with every name he came up with. What was she up to now? Why was she of all people with the others that were so against him? Was he still not her friend? Answering his question, he paused his pacing, a smirk upon his face.

"There's not a lot of people that can sneak up on me." He turned around to see Ayela standing silently in front of his prison. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

"I did." Loki's heart jumped at the sound of her sweet, gentle voice. Only two words and she'd set his heart ablaze yet again; it still belonged to her.

"I was wondering when I would have my turn; to be reunited with you after your resurrection." Ayela looked away from him. She knew he too suffered from the sadness of her death. He just didn't show it like Thor did.

"I never died Loki." She finally spoke, looking back at him.

"I thought you did." Loki's smile was long gone as the seriousness in his voice came alive. "I wasn't the same after your "death." I died along with you."

"Please don't make me feel more terrible than I already do."

"That is not my intention." Loki took a moment to really look at her. She was still the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. Her hair had grown a bit, she was wearing something of mortal fashion, but her cerulean eyes were the same as the last time he'd seen her; she was still his Ayela. "Time has been kind to you; you're still beautiful."

She smiled lightly. "And you still have that silver-tongued flattery. I'm glad that hasn't changed."

"I have missed you Ayela."

"And I have missed you. I wish we did not have to reunite like this."

He smiled along with her, but began to frown when her smile faded as she looked at him. "What has happened to you Loki?"

He chuckled at the voice of her concern. "I have realized my true purpose, my darling."

"And what is your true purpose Loki?" She asked curiously.

"To be king…king of Earth." Looking into his eyes, Ayela saw something she had never seen before. Malice.

"This is not the Loki I remember."

"Ayela, the Loki you once knew is gone." He assured her.

"I want him back." Loki was surprised at the assertiveness of her voice.

"You want him back?" he asked confused.

"I do." She said softly.

"Why? I don't recall you caring for him very much."

"How can you say that? I cared for you with all my heart." Ayela scoffed.

"Did you love him?" Ayela was at a loss of words with his question. "Because he loved you; deeply, with every _fiber_ of his being. And he still does."

Ayela was stunned, and was completely speechless. She did not know what to say. What could you possibly say when your best friend tells you his true feelings?

"Y-you…love me?"she choked.

"Don't act so naïve Ayela, you always knew that I loved you!" He yelled. Ayela cringed at the power of Loki's voice. She had never been afraid of Loki before, but she could feel fear deep within her.

"We were friends Loki. I knew you cared for me more than a friend, but I never knew you were in love with me."

"I do love you Ayela." He said, touching the cell glass. "My heart has always belonged to you. From the time we were nine years old, no one else has taken my heart like you did. Even now as you stand there, my heart aches. Every summer we spent meant the world to me. I grew jealous when you were alone with Thor, in fear that he would take you from me like he's taken everything else!"

"Please Loki, you cannot blame Thor for being the first born. It is not his fault."

"No, but I can blame him for tossing me into an abyss!"

"He would never!"

"He did." Ayela paused. It couldn't be true. It wasn't! She knew Thor would never throw his own brother into an abyss to die. Loki's anger towards his brother was polluting his mind, making him see only what he wanted to see.

"Then is this his retribution? Are you now punishing him for what you think he did?"

"My love this is no punishment. The people of Earth are subjective; they were made to be ruled. And they shall, with me as their king."

_Who are you?_ Ayela thought. _Not my friend, not my Loki!_

"That is not true Loki, this is not you talking. The Loki I knew would not stand for such violence and talk of power." She stepped as close as she could to the glass, putting her hand on the place where his lied on the other side. "Come back to me Loki, please. Give up this poisonous dream and let my friend return to me."

"Your friend." He laughed humorlessly. "Is that what I always was to you? After all these years, the summers we spent, moments we've shared, I was only your friend?"

"I had always told myself that I would know the person I was meant to love when I first laid eyes on him. That a spark would ignite in me that could never be unlit. But…that has never happened when I was with you." Loki felt his spirit fall. "Loki…I-I'm sorry. But I cannot love you in the way you want me to."

And with that last statement, Loki felt his heart break once again. His gaze fell to the floor beneath his feet; he couldn't look at her. The last time he'd felt such hurt was when she was pronounced dead. His old self would have felt no will to live with her rejection, his heart shattering into a million pieces.

But he was not that Loki anymore.

Silently, Loki dove through Ayela's mind with his magic, searching through her memories and thoughts. He could feel her sadness she was currently feeling, but ignored it as he continued to searched. He saw her memories as she adjusted herself to the pitiful mortal life, the humans she'd met, and how S.H.I.E.L.D. came to her. Too far back. He scanned all of her closest memories and feeling but suddenly stopped at one. It'd happened yesterday, the day she'd met the others. He watched as the memory played in his head. She had shaken hands with the soldier. But it wasn't just the memory that bothered him. It was the feeling that came with it.

The same feeling he got when he first looked at her.

"Loki, please say something." As he heard her speak, he returned into his own head, jaw clenched tightly. That was why she couldn't feel for him. Ayela had already felt for someone else. He chuckled.

"Your adjustment to this planet was difficult, was it not?" Ayela glanced at her friend confused.

"…I-

"To learn the ways of the mortal. Steps down from your normal way of royalty. Tell me Ayela, do you miss being a princess?"

Ayela scoffed. "Being a princess on Adranus meant only finding a husband."

"Ah but you were to be queen. To rule your realm however you chose. Do you not still want to be queen? You can still be one." Loki's persuasive tone surprised Ayela. And confused her. What exactly was he saying?

"As you remember Loki, Adranus was destroyed."

"But you can still be a queen Ayela. Of Earth, as my queen."

"What?"

"My dear Ayela, you've trained your whole life for your royal right to be queen. Yet, your realm was destroyed the night before your wedding and coronation. Why would the high spirits do that to you Ayela? Rule this planet with me Ayela, be my queen."

Ayela now knew what Loki was doing. Manipulating her with his infamous silver tongue into giving in. But still, there seemed to be a small feeling in the back of her mind that listened to the truth in his words. Why would the spirits spare her and her brother the terrible death of her people? Why would the only moment she'd waited years for be suddenly stripped from her? Ayela shook her head quickly. Loki was getting to her. She could not blame the spirits for the destruction of her realm. Whatever they now had planned for her, her time being queen was over before it began.

"If you think that I would rule these innocent people beside you…then you do not know me at all Loki." The green-eyed prince frowned. "Your silver tongue does not work on me."

He chuckled maliciously. "Did you think that you had a choice?"

Ayela froze. "I have cared for you for too long to let another rejection get in my way. I will have you Ayela, whether you like it or not." Ayela's eyes glowed in anger. Her time for pitying her friend was over. She hated to say it, but Thor was right. He was beyond reason. And her time of being forced into marriage was over.

"Never." She hissed.

"Why not? Are you saving yourself for the soldier?" He accused.

"You do not know what you're talking about."

"I can see your memories love. I saw your time with him, the feelings that arise in you when you were around him."

"You stay out of my head." She threatened, palms glowing with intense heat as she clutched them tightly.

"You do not deny it then? You feel for him…"

"It does not matter Loki. Whether or not I feel for another, it would not change my answer. I would never lie with someone whose only purpose is to hurt others."

"But you shall. With every power in me Ayela, I tell you this" he spoke as he approached the glass slowly, glaring at her like a lion stalking its prey. He pounded the glass with his fist as hard as he could, terrifying Ayela, "If he ever touches you, I will kill the very one you care so much about. Slowly, torturing him as I force you to watch as he dies. You will feel the pain I have endured because of you." Ayela began to walk out of the room, leaving him without a word. Tears erupted out of her eyes as they tread down her cheeks. It was the first time she'd ever felt afraid in Loki's presence. The Loki she once knew was long gone. She began to scurry out as his yelled his last words to her.

"You are mine Ayela! No one shall have you but me!"

**Sooo...? What did you think?! I really wanna know what you guys thought of their reunion! Was it just right? Should I have added more? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please! **

**-nymartian**


End file.
